Cuddle Puppy
by AngelCake32415
Summary: The three times the Pack conspire to get Theresa and Isaac together and the one time they don't.


This story involves my OC Theresa Hale. I do not own Teen Wolf.

Pairings: Isaac/OC, Stiles/Derek, Scott/Kira, Erica/Boyd, Jackson/Lydia

* * *

1. Pack Movie Night

It was an unsaid rule. Every Friday night was movie night and you had to be at movie night. They were a pack of werewolves with abandonment issues so movie night had to be a cuddle fest. It wasn't movie night without it, but that was how Theresa and Isaac ended up in this situation.

Movie night was held at Derek and Theresa's loft so everyone tended to sprawl out or curl up on the couches and chairs. They all tended to couple up which left a certain two out of the loop.

Theresa and Stiles, being the mothers of the group, busied themselves in the kitchen to make snacks. They knew that Erica liked M&Ms in her pretzels and Jackson needed a little bit more popcorn than everyone else and Kira liked sweets instead of salty food.

"So you and Isaac," Stiles said.

"What about me and Isaac?" Theresa inquired, pouring gummy bears into a popcorn bag.

"You give each other 'fuck me' eyes all the time," Stiles said bluntly. "Erica was planning to lock you two in a room until you had sex until she remembered Isaac was claustrophobic and he might kill you."

"We do not give each other 'fuck me eyes'," Theresa snorted. "Those are 'everyone is so annoying with their lovey dovey couple shit' eyes."

"Well if you would just have sex already then you could doing that 'lovey dovey couple shit' too," Stiles told her.

"Ever since you started dating my brother, you've become such a girl," Theresa said. She left with the snacks before Stiles could say a sarcastic comment.

It was a conspiracy. The only open spot was next to Isaac in the arm chair. Theresa was going to get Erica back. Catwoman might just find flea shampoo in her Herbal Essence. Let's see if she can tame the beast with that.

Theresa sat next to Isaac, keeping a respectable distance. Stiles put in the first movie and she wanted to throw her sour gummy worms at him. He knew she hated horror movies. She knew it was strange for a werewolf who has seen the things she has to be afraid of a movie, but she was.

As the movie played, Theresa began to scoot closer to Isaac until she sat curled up against the tall werewolf's side. She inhaled his calming scent and relaxed. Isaac casually put his arm around her and Theresa cuddled closer.

As each movie played, Theresa and Isaac barely moved, completely comfortable with their closeness. Stiles and Erica silently fist bumped as they noticed Isaac whispering in Theresa's ear and making her quietly giggle. Their plan totally worked, at least they thought it did.

Until the next morning when Isaac and Theresa went back to eye fucking and not talking.

* * *

2. Adoption Day

"But Kira!" Theresa said. "No it's okay. I'll find someone else."

She sighed before stomping her foot childishly. Why!? Why did Kira have to bail on her now? Who was going to help her out?

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, not looking up from his book.

"Adoption day is tomorrow and Kira just bailed," Theresa explained before plopping down next to her brother. "Now I have no help."

"No."

"But Derek," she whined, cuddling up to her big brother. "Who else is there?"

"I could do it."

Theresa looked up to see Isaac come downstairs. He could have a freaking halo right now. Theresa just wanted to run over and kiss him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing else planned," he told her.

Theresa ran over and hugged him, thanking him over and over again. He was her savior. She knew the owner of the animal shelter and he was having a problem with overcrowding so she planned an adoption fair. Kira and Erica were supposed to help her, but Erica had to finish sewing a dress for her fashion design class and Kira had a family thing. Everyone else was busy.

"I owe you one. The animals are going to love you," she told Isaac before running upstairs to call Stiles.

"We'll be working with the dogs since the cats will probably hate you," Theresa explained when they reached the shelter. "Make sure no one is mistreating the animals and if someone wants to adopt, take them to the table where they can fill out the paperwork."

Isaac had to admit that Theresa could be pretty hot when she took charge. Well she was already hot. It just added to her hotness.

A giant mastiff bounded from the back and jumped on Theresa, licking her face. She giggled and scratched behind its ears. "Hi Bartholomew. You must be excited to get adopted."

Stiles, Erica, and Kira watched as Isaac and Theresa laughed. It was Stiles's idea to get Isaac to help Theresa with her adoption fair and Erica was happy to be an accomplice (she was still mad about the flea shampoo), but Kira was still uneasy.

She wanted to get her friends together too, but Theresa sounded really upset yesterday. She seemed to be having a fun time with Isaac though and all the animals. If they finally got together, then Erica and Stiles could finally stop plotting. And they can get back to being a pack.

"We did it!" Theresa exclaimed excitedly. "49 animals got adopted today and the shelter has plenty of space."

"Do you want to make it 50?" Isaac asked. She looked at him in confusion and noticed his hands were behind his back. He pulled out a puppy and she gasped.

"You got me a puppy?" she said happily taking it in her hands.

"Her name is Cookie," Isaac told her. Theresa bounced happily and kissed Isaac's cheek before talking about everything they would need to buy. Isaac watched her cuddle the puppy and talk happily. He noticed how she would look longingly at the family's that left with a pet. Who better to take care of a dog than a werewolf?

Erica and Stiles high-fived. This definitely had to be the day. Isaac got her a freaking puppy! They had to be together after this. They were mistaken again.

The next day when questioned about the fair, both parties shrugged and gave nonchalant answer. There was no indication that anything had changed between them.

Stiles did get an earful from Derek though who now had a puppy running around his house and tearing things up. Turns out the alpha glare doesn't work on puppies. Oops.

* * *

3. Valentine's Day Gifts

Valentine's Day was coming up and Theresa felt the love flowing. She had dragged the guys out shopping to supervise what they were going to get their girlfriend's (she totally counted Stiles as a girlfriend). They would either forget about Valentine's Day or get a really terrible gift. In Derek's case, he just wouldn't care.

So here they were, a pack of extremely good looking guys being led around by an extremely good looking woman. They definitely got their fair share of looks. Theresa was on a mission though, to help these poor werewolves through one of the most difficult holidays ever created.

She had gotten the idea a few nights ago when they were all hanging out at Lydia's house.

"_I don't see why I have to be here," Stiles said from his spot on Lydia's bed, giving Lydia a manicure. He definitely gave the best manicures with his neurotic attention to detail._

"_Because you're one of the girls," Erica said going through Lydia's endless closet. The fashion expert was rifling through for some inspiration and something to take._

_Stiles mumbled about being a man which made all of the girls laugh. Stiles Stilinski was far from manly when it came to Derek Hale. He was most definitely a girl when Derek came into the room._

"_Because men make heart shaped cookies for their boyfriends," Theresa snorted, not looking up from her position as she braided Kira's hair._

"_Don't think I didn't see you sharing some with Isaac," Stiles retorted. She rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.'_

"_What is the deal with you and Isaac?" Erica asked. "When are you going to admit your love for each other?"_

"_Love for each other?" Theresa repeated. "Your hairspray is getting to you. We are not in love."_

"_No you're in lust," Stiles said. "Just admit you want to jump his bones."_

"_I do not," she said stubbornly._

"_How about a shot of truth in that denial cocktail?" Lydia said._

"_Instead of worrying about my nonexistent lust for Isaac, why don't you worry about Valentine's Day?" Theresa suggested. "What are the guys doing for you?"_

_A collective snort and rolling of the eyes passed through the room. It was no secret that the boys in the pack sucked at picking out gifts for the girls. They were romantically impaired._

"_Scott bought me a lacrosse stick," Kira sighed earning scoffs._

"_Boyd got me this hideous jacket," Erica said holding a dress up to her._

"_Derek probably doesn't even know Valentine's Day exists," Stiles snorted. Theresa nodded because he probably didn't. Her brother was completely oblivious sometimes. She gave up on him years ago, but now that he was dating Stiles, her hope was renewed._

"_Jackson thinks sex is a gift," Lydia told them earning a gasp. They all loved Jackson on some level because he could be a puppy 10% of the time, but he was a dick the other 90%._

"_What if I take the guys on a shopping trip?" Theresa suggested. "I'm not dating them and they have no choice, but to listen to me."_

_A mischievous smirk crossed all of their faces._

"Boyd, Erica wants a new scarf, cashmere. That's in Bloomingdale's on the 2nd floor," Theresa said. "Jackson, a nice necklace if perfect for Lydia. Try Jared's on the far end of the west wing. Scott, a cookie bouquet will definitely win Kira over. That's Great American Cookie across from the fountain. Derek, we are going to Dell because I don't trust you. We meet back here in half an hour."

Various nods before they all broke apart. With the game play in motion, Theresa couldn't help, but feel accomplished. Only she didn't understand why Isaac came since he didn't have a girlfriend to please. What she didn't know was that the girls made him go and the guys pleaded since he was the only one who could hold Theresa back if she flew off the wall.

He liked to see her take charge. She always had a plan going on in her head. Isaac didn't need to be threatened and begged to spend time with Theresa though. He had to admit that he did like it though.

"Since I have zero faith in you, dear brother, I'm going to make sure you know exactly what to get for Stiles," Theresa said latching onto Derek's arm and dragging him to Dell.

Isaac snorted at the sight, but quieted when Derek glared at him.

"Stiles needs a new laptop and he has been eyeing this one for awhile," Theresa told him. "Now I know you take awhile to buy things so we'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

Derek glared, but she just smiled and left with Isaac in tow. Isaac didn't have a girlfriend and Theresa didn't have a boyfriend so they spent half an hour walking around and talking. She didn't pay much attention to all of the Valentine's themed sales and such, but Isaac did notice when she stopped to look at a giant bear with a bow wrapped around it.

"I'm doing a good deed and helping girls have a good Valentine's Day. I already planned dates for all of them so we'll have the loft to ourselves. I'm thinking movie night since it is on a Friday," Theresa told him.

"You don't want to go out?" Isaac asked.

"And see couples suck on each others tonsils?" Theresa snorted. "No thank you."

Isaac couldn't help, but imagine himself in that position with Theresa. It took every ounce of his self-control not to pull her into the bathroom for a quickie.

Theresa woke up when she heard scratching at her door. Cookie probably wanted to come cuddle with her. She yawned before getting up to open the door. Cookie trotted proudly in with the giant bear she was eyeing dragging behind her.

"What's this?" Theresa asked rubbing Cookie's head and taking the bear's arm from her mouth. Cookie licked at her face before trotting back out. They spoiled her too much.

"Do you like it?" Isaac asked appearing in her doorway.

Theresa dropped the bear and hugged Isaac around the neck, kissing him on the cheek. She didn't expect a gift, but this was totally awesome.

"The cookies I made you don't compare to this," she told him.

"They're probably better," Isaac said.

When Stiles and Derek came back to the loft after their date, Isaac and Theresa were curled up on the couch asleep. Movie credits were sailing across the TV screen and Cookie was sleep licking.

Stiles had a mini victory while Derek turned off the TV and placed a blanket over the teenagers. There was no doubt in his mind that they were finally dating. They couldn't deny that they were crazy about each other. Not with Isaac rubbing his thumb along Theresa's waist in his sleep. Not with Theresa saying Isaac's name quietly as she visited the sandman.

The next day when the girls met at Kira's house, Stiles wanted to bang his head on her desk. Theresa still bluntly denied her feelings of lust and love towards Isaac. What would it take?

* * *

4. Food Fight

The pack was coming over and Theresa decided to bake a cake, chocolate of course. She had hid the chocolate chips from Stiles in the top cabinet, but now she couldn't grab it. She stretched for it, but it was just out of reach.

A hand reached above hers and grabbed it with ease. She turned around and smiled at Isaac. His height helped her so much. And she found it attractive.

"What are you making?" he asked handing her the package.

"Chocolate cake for the meeting," she explained. "Want to help?"

"Sure," Isaac said.

"Okay whisk those dry ingredients over there," Theresa said pointing to a big bowl. Isaac did as he was told, but watched Theresa make her way around the kitchen. "The pack hasn't meddled in awhile. Do you think they're planning something?"

"Probably," Isaac said. Knowing Erica, she probably had one last trick up her sleeve. Theresa poured in the chocolate chips. He didn't really mind since her schemes always ended with Theresa close to him.

"It'll be done in half an hour," Theresa said sticking her finger in the cake batter and licking it. She pushed herself up on the counter. "What do you want to do?"

Isaac smirked at her before dipping his finger into the cake batter and putting it on Theresa's cheek. She gasped before putting cake batter on his nose. Soon they had chocolate cake batter streaking their faces and they were laughing.

Theresa reached out and swiped some chocolate from Isaac's cheek, sucking it off her finger. She didn't break eye contact at all. Isaac licked his bottom lick.

"It tastes really good," she told him. "Want a taste?"

The innocent voice she spoke in drove him over the edge. He pushed his lips against hers, licking the batter off her lip. Theresa threw her arms around his neck and kissed back fervently. Isaac poked his tongue through her lips and tasted the chocolate on her tongue. Theresa sighed in ecstasy.

Erica and Stiles had just about given up on Theresa and Isaac. Not a single one of their plans had worked. Those two were just too stubborn to admit that they liked each other. It had left them a little disheartened.

Stiles went into the kitchen to see if the cake was ready, but came right back out with a traumatized look on his face. He sat next to Derek, completely silent. Stiles was so shocked by what he had seen that the pack's questions didn't even register. What the hell did he just witness?

Erica decided to go investigate for herself, but she wasn't prepared for it either. Isaac and Theresa were making out on the counter. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, making her presence known. The two teenagers jumped apart and looked bashfully at the ground.

"Is the cake almost done?" Erica inquired.

"Yeah 5 minutes," Theresa squeaked out.

Erica nodded and left. She relayed the information to the rest of the pack and amid the groans, she fist bumped Stiles in success.

Theresa and Isaac came out 5 minutes later with the cake and clean faces albeit red. They didn't look at Erica and Stiles for the rest of the night.

All of her scheming and planning apparently didn't compare to how good chocolate cake tastes.


End file.
